Stay With Me
by Ookami Sora
Summary: FemNaru. She was hated by her village just as he was hated by his. He became loved by his and she remained hated. One word changed all that. "Stay." GaaNaru Gaara x Naruto. One usage of coarse language. No longer a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

One-shot. FemNaru. Naruto/Gaara with a tiny bit of one-sided Kakashi/Naruto if you squint.

* * *

"_What should we do?" asked Lee as he stared at the boulder that was in their way._

"_First… We have to break the barrier!" cried Gai, indicating the seal that blocked their way._

"_How do we do that?" questioned Tenten sceptically._

_A figure landed silently on the water behind them and was followed by three others._

"_That's a five seal barrier," said the figure and Team Gai whipped around._

"_You're late," said Gai slowly, "Kakashi."_

"_Eh well, we ran into some trouble on the way."_

"_You're here!" cried Lee enthusiastically and grinned at Sakura, Naruto and Chiyo._

"_Right! Let's go for it, Kakashi!" shouted Gai._

"_Alright," replied the silver-haired jounin with a smirk._

"_So… How do we do it?" asked Tenten again._

"_This particular seal is in four other places. To remove the barrier you must remove the others. They should be within a couple of kilometres of here."_

_The Konoha Teams looked wearily at each other, none of them paying attention to the quiet blonde who stood a few paces away._

"_And there is no other way?" asked Neji, preparing to activate his Byakugan._

"_Well," replied Kakashi, "If there was a huge amount of chakra that we could channel into a single person's fist and they hit the barrier and the boulder… Then that could work. But the chakra would have to be theirs."_

"_No-one has that amount of chakra, do they?" stated Neji, even though he already knew the answer._

_Just as he started to activate his dojutsu, a huge influx of chakra whirled around them and tossed them metres away._

_Kakashi's head snapped up and stared at the blonde who was on his team. She had always been quiet and perhaps even meek but now she stood there with a snarl on her face as the red tornado whipped at them._

_Naruto channelled the Kyuubi's chakra to her fist and cocked it back. She ran as fast as she could towards the barrier. As she neared it, she screamed a single name and threw her fist forward._

"_Gaara!"_

_Boom._

* * *

**Stay with Me.**

**A GaaNaru one-shot.**

* * *

Their fingers locked together, twisted even as their bodies pressed against one another. They fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

He pressed his lips against hers and he wrapped his fingers in her long blonde hair. In turn, she reached up and tugged her fingers through his red locks.

"Kami… I missed you," he breathed into her ear, "I missed you… Naruto."

She smiled into his chest; he could feel the soft grin that was only for him, nothing like the fake smiles she shot at the people from her village. She was his as he was hers.

Their embrace was passionate, full of love and the feelings they had for one another. Only they could help the other through the loneliness that they both felt tearing away at their heart.

"I missed you… Gaara," she murmured into his torso, her small body pressed against him; so small because of the malnutrition the young woman had suffered when she was much younger just like him.

Gaara untangled their fingers and wrapped them around her back and she did the same to his waist. They were lost to the world around them. All that mattered was each other.

They pulled away from each other after a moment or two and she reached up. Naruto gripped the red hair in her slender fingers and pulled his head down to crash his lips with hers. They passionately kissed, tearing down the masks they showed to others, and revelled in the moment that they shared.

He was a Kazekage, sworn to protect his people, and she was a kunoichi of a foreign village; an ally but nonetheless a different village. None of that mattered now and he couldn't even bring himself to care that had anyone entered his office now they would have seen this sight.

Nothing intimate was going on between them right now; they were just basking in each others' presence.

"I have to go," the blonde whispered reluctantly, pulling away from him, "My comrades need me."

_Not friends, comrades, _he thought, _not friends._

She turned and started to walk away but Gaara's hand reached out and gripped her wrist. She started and Naruto was pulled into his chest once more.

His hands stroked the long blonde locks and she whimpered sadly into his chest.

_It's going to be goodbye, _she thought, _we're going to leave each other again._

"Stay." His black-rimmed jade eyes stared at her filled with a deep emotion.

She started at the single word and stared up at her lover with deep blue eyes.

"I-I can't-" Naruto started to say; only to be interrupted by the man she loved.

"Please," Gaara pleaded, "Please stay with me. You'll be accepted here by the people and you can have exactly what you deserve! You won't have to stay in that shit-hole any longer!"

Naruto stared up at him; her eyes blank with an unreadable expression.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes!" he cried, not at all like his normal quiet self, "I love you, Naruto! Stay with me, with me!"

"Yes." A single word that would change their fates forever.

Naruto's comrades stood in front of them, pleading for her to return with them.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura, "You can't do this to us. You can't do this to me!"

Naruto shook her head and stared at them with an expression of pity but no love glistened in her eyes. Her village did not matter anymore and she handed the headband, engraved with the leaf insignia, to the man who had been her sensei. He tried to thrust it back into her hands but she reached into her pocket and a single movement stopped him.

She tied the Suna hitai-ate around her neck.

Kakashi's hands fell limply by hands as she turned and walked into _him._ The man who was taking her away from them.

The-silver haired jounin glared at the other man in hostility and the red-head stared back with something akin to pity in his eyes. She noticed that her sensei was glaring at her lover and was going to glare back only to halt when the red-haired man brushed his hands through her hair.

Her comrades stared at her with pleading eyes and one of them cried out something about the village not being able to cope without her.

And in all honesty, Naruto couldn't bring herself to care.

She told them so herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

FemNaru. Naruto/Gaara with a tiny bit of one-sided Kakashi/Naruto if you squint. Also there is a screwed up timeline. Live with it.

* * *

_Baki circled the blonde girl who had been sent to him and scratched at the uncovered half of his face. She stood slumped slightly and ducked her head a little as looked into her deep blue eyes._

"_Hmm," he murmured, "So you're going to be our next runner. You don't seem so sure of yourself. Why?"_

_Naruto started and was silent for a few moments before she spoke up. _

"_I don't want to disappoint Suna. I just got a new chance to be appreciated and I'm probably going to screw it up."_

_Baki's hand snapped out and cuffed her around the back of the head._

"_Don't say that. We both know that you are a competent shinobi. You could be better but you could be a lot worse. If you're going to think like that… Then you aren't going to be any use to Suna."_

_Naruto jolted at that and turned her head to stare into Baki's eyes._

"_I will be use to Suna! I'll protect this village with my life!"_

_A smirk crossed Baki's features. _

"_Well, let's get started."_

* * *

**Stay with Me.**

**A GaaNaru one-shot.**

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Yugito sprinted down the tunnel, her footsteps drumming loudly on the concrete floor. She sped towards the light away from the pursuing enemies. Her bandaged ponytail waved behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to try and estimate the gap between her and the pursuers.

Out of nowhere, a weapon sliced through the air towards her. Grunting, she threw herself to the side, twisting in mid air, and landed on the water. She glared at the tunnel entrance. Yugito turned her head to the left and stared at the weapon that had been lunched at her.

It was a huge three pronged scythe. Connected to the butt of the blade was a rope that led deep into the darkness. From the direction of the rope, a voice spoke up.

"Nice dodge there."

Two figures started to walk out of the dark and she could see the black cloaks decorated with red clouds.

"Mmm… I'm the slowest attacker in the Akatsuki. So… I never hit anything, y'see."

"Ah… So you two really are Akatsuki…" she replied, edging backwards ever so slightly.

"It's just you now," said the second figure, whose majority of his face had been covered, "No more of your little friends."

"Well… You're not that bad there," spoke the other figure, who had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, Hidan. This is the nekomata jinchuuriki. Don't drop your guard. You might die," said the covered figure.

"No need to warn me, Kakuzu really want it to kill me anyway you see," said Hidan, grinning madly.

"Let's do this."

Kakuzu started to move forward but was interrupted by Hidan.

"Wait!" cried Hidan, "I must say my prayers first!"

He held up a necklace with strange symbol upon it.

Yugito was silent as she watched the two interact.

"Do you ever shut up about those damn prayers of yours?"

"Hey, I don't like them either. But the dogma of my religion has strict rules on this kind of stuff!"

Yugito grinned suddenly and attracted the attention of the two Akatsuki. Her hands shot into a seal.

"You two probably think you cornered me here… But that's not the case."

Here she started to channel chakra into her hands.

"Y'see I lured you two here!"

Above the two S-class missing-nin an explosive note began to sizzle. Then it exploded with a huge, resounding boom. A chain reaction was set off and by the time the two realised what was happening, they were closed in.

"Y'see now that I know that you're with Akatsuki… I can't let you go," she snarled.

"Hey… Looks like she trapped us Kakuzu," drawled Hidan.

"No matter… It's easier this way," replied Kakuzu, just as calm.

"I swear on my name… You will die here!" cried Yugito.

"Oh man… Can't you just roll over and let us capture you," muttered and irritant Hidan.

"Get real!" she bellowed and chakra exploded over her body, swirling around her in a blue, fiery storm.

"I think that was a no…" stated Hidan, gaining an 'Are you stupid?' look from Kakuzu.

The chakra around Yugito grew until it formed a huge two tailed cat that roared and leapt at the Akatsuki.

"This is so not funny," muttered Hidan.

* * *

Yugito lay panting on the floor, blood pouring from all over her body and her vision grew slightly hazy. If it hadn't been for the nekomata she would have been killed.

Hidan stood a few feet away from her and was approaching with his iron stake raised high. Just as he was about to bring it down, a huge rush of wind exploded in the area and a string round kick was launched into his stomach. He flew backwards and smashed into a broken wall.

'_What the hell?' _he thought, glancing down at his stomach where a huge cut was slashed across his torso, _'Was that… Wind chakra!'_

Yugito stared up at the back of her saviour she couldn't make out much but blinked when the figure turned and laid its hand on her head. She felt a sudden influx of chakra fill her up.

Her vision cleared and she took in what her rescuer looked like.

She was clearly female and wore slightly heeled, black shinobi sandals. Her legs were clad in knee-length fishnet shorts with a pair of brown shorts that reached mid-thigh over the top. She wore a long-sleeved fishnet top and a Suna chuunin vest over that. A Suna hitai-ate hung around her neck.

However, the features that really stood out were the deep blue eyes and long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. A couple of bangs hung limply over her face which was marred by fox-like whisker marks.

"Che…" the blonde Suna kunoichi said slowly, "I don't think Gaara-kun would be very happy if I let a fellow jinchuuriki be killed."

A multitude of scrolls hung from the Chuunin's belt and they waved around her as she charged suddenly at Kakuzu.

"Eat this!"

Kakuzu launched himself out of the way and her fist connected with the wall, leaving a huge jagged gash.

'_Note to self; Do not get hit by her.'_

"So you are a jinchuuriki to. Wait… Those whisker-marks… Kyuubi… Are you by any chance… Naruto-chan?"

Naruto grinned ferally at Kakuzu. "What? Does Itachi-chan talk about me?"

The covered man edged backward slightly. "Last time you two met, you were not so confident." _'Or insane.'_

"Che… People change, y'know."

Kakuzu's eyes widened as she ducked under her leg. Unfortunately, her did not notice her other leg following the first.

Kakuzu was blasted away from her.

He skidded to a stop next to Hidan.

"I think that we should retreat, Hidan."

"Yeah…"

The two Akatsuki struggled to their feet and quickly fled the scene. Naruto started to go after them, when she heard a groan from the girl behind her. Pouting, she turned to face her fellow blonde.

"Che… I think I should get you to the hospital."

Yugito shot a half-assed glare at the girl before she blacked out.

* * *

**Okay! Second Chapter of the continuation of Stay with Me. Introducing… Naruto the Runner.**

**Runners = Suna's combat based messengers who must have a high wind affinity and high natural speed. They travel from country to country delivering messages of dire importance. The elite runners, they were prided as being some speediest people in the Elemental countries. A previous Captain of the Runners was the fastest until her was challenged to a race by Namikaze Minato. Hichirou-Taicho was winning until the Yondaime threw one of his special kunai and overtook the man. Unfortunately, the pressure of using so much wind chakra completely destroyed the tendons and muscles in his legs and he could never walk again. Since then no-one has ever surpassed the two in speed.**

**Wind Chakra cuts. I'm sure you all knew this though.**

**Thanks to everyone who asked me to continue the story. ****MoonPrincess623**** and ****snobunniex3**** especially.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't.

FemNaru. Naruto/Gaara with a tiny bit of one-sided Kakashi/Naruto if you squint. Also there is a screwed up timeline. Live with it.

* * *

_She ran as fast as she could. She gritted her teeth in agony. She couldn't keep up! The others were leaving her in the dust. With pure will power she started to channel more wind chakra into her legs._

_She ran back into formation and panted heavily. This was taking a lot out of her… No! She wouldn't give up! This was her first proper mission. If she gave up… Then it was all for nothing!_

_Her pants turned to choking gasps as she struggled to breathe. Shit! She was falling behind again. _

_In her desperation, she forgot the first and most important lesson which had been taught to her._

_You never channel to much Wind Chakra to your legs._

_She screamed as she felt the muscles in her legs rip and fell to the floor._

* * *

**Stay with Me.**

**A GaaNaru one-shot.**

* * *

Yugito groaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the white ceiling lit. Glancing around the room, she noticed the IV drip attached to her arm and the annoying beep of the machine.

'_Definitely a hospital.'_

"Ah, Yugito. Welcome back."

"Raikage-sama!"

The Yondaime Raikage winced. "Honestly, Yugito. I'm your cousin! There's no need to talk to me like that."

"Sorry A-niisan."

Yugito blinked a couple of times and thought back to her fight with the two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. All she remembered about the end of the battle was that someone saved her.

"A-niisan… What happened?"

A grinned at her. "You have never been so lucky, Yugito. One of Suna's Runners saved your life."

Yugito's eyes widened in recognition. "A Runner?"

"Yeah, that's me."

The two Kumo ninja snapped their heads towards the doorway and saw the girl who had been the subject of their conversation standing in the doorway.

Naruto grinned at them and reached for one of the scrolls on her belt. Pulling it off, she read the label and chucked it towards the Raikage. A reached up and snagged it out of the air.

"What's this?"

Naruto shrugged and leant on the doorpost. "The whole reason I was in Kumo. The Kazekage wanted this message delivered."

Yugito stared up at Naruto. "You're really a Runner?"

The blonde blinked and turned her side towards Yugito. She tapped her left hand on her right arm. It took Yugito a moment to get what she was pointing at because of her hazy vision.

On Naruto's right arm was a dark red armband. On the band was a white oval and embroidered in black was a Kamaitachi, the fastest animal in Wind Country. Under the Kamaitachi were three black stars.

"This is the official Runner's band," drawled Naruto, "Three stars mean three years and when you get that far… You become a lieutenant."

Yugito gaped at the young woman stood next to her. The girl was easily ten years younger than her and was a lieutenant of the Runners!

"Naruto-sempai!"

The blue-eyes teenager turned at the cry of her name and watched as two Suna chuunin skidded to a halt next to her. They both had orange armbands on their arms and no stars were present.

"Newbie 1, Newbie 2…"

Newbie 1 opened his mouth in protest. "Naruto-sempai. We have names! My name is-"

"I couldn't care less," interrupted Naruto lazily, "What do you two want?"

Newbie 2 tugged on her long, brown ponytail. "We've finished our mission, sempai!"

"Oh… Good," she muttered, "We can go then."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki glanced over her shoulder. "Later, Raikage-dono, Yugito-san."

Naruto reached forward and shoved the two awestruck Newbie Runners out of the door.

* * *

The three were running in a triangular formation. Naruto raced at the front with the two low ranked Runners running behind her.

"Naruto-sempai," called Newbie 2 over the roar of the wind, "Where is the rendezvous point?"

"It's just a few kilometre ahead," replied the blonde, whose long ponytail waved behind her, "We'll be there in a minute or so."

They neared the point at an incredible speed and Naruto held up her right hand to signal that she was slowing down. The other two copied her as she skidded to a halt under a huge tree.

Two Suna chuunin jogged out from under the tree where they had been waiting in the shade. Both of them had orange armbands with a single star on.

Both shinobi stopped in front of her and saluted.

"We're ready to join formation, sempai!" said the taller shinobi who was standing on her left.

"Right," she said in her typical drawl, "Typical 'V'-formation."

All four of the lower ranked ninja called out "Hai!" and changed their positions so they stood in a backwards 'V' with Naruto at the point.

"Ready?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she lifted her hand and dropped it and the group of five shot out of the shade like bullets tearing through the wind.

"Naruto-sempai," called the shorter of the one stars, "What is the estimated arrival time?"

Naruto glanced up at the sun that was falling just behind them. That made it... 1300 hours. She did some quick calculations in her head.

"Che… Makoto-san," she called back, "We should arrive early tomorrow morning at around 0500 hours. We'll stop to set up camp in several hours."

Makoto nodded, although the Lieutenant couldn't see it, and returned to focusing wind chakra to his legs. It wouldn't be good if any of them fell behind. Naruto-sempai was one of the fastest Runners in the whole system!

The blonde sighed as she looked up at the sun.

'_Damn,' _she thought, _'and I really wanted to be with Gaara today…'_

She shook her head and picked up the pace a little. The faster they went, the faster they'd get home after all.

* * *

"Mission success, Kazekage-sama!" called the rookies as they stood grinning madly in front of the red-head. The Kazekage sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Congrats," he drawled, "Hand in your reports later today."

One of the Newbies grinned and leaned over to the other.

"Now we know why Naruto-sempai always drawls."

"Why yes!" cried a voice right behind them, "Gaara and I _do_ drawl a lot, don't we?"

The rookies whirled around with a look of pure horror etched upon their faces.

"N-N-Naruto-sempai! We, uh, we didn't mean anything!"

The blonde stared at them blankly. "Of course you didn't."

She leaned forward and whispered threateningly, "Get back to base _now._ Later on I think we'll have a little… _talk… _about my drawl."

The fear the young Runners felt could not grow anymore.

"_Go._"

They vanished in a gust of wind.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Gaara with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Naruto grinned and leapt into Gaara's arms. The red head swept her up into a passionate kiss that would have continued for a long time had someone not cleared their throat in the doorway.

If looks could kill the poor person would have been long gone from the glares he received from the Kazekage and the Lieutenant.

"K-K-Kazekage-sama," choked out the Chuunin, "The C-council is gathered n-now…"

Gaara sighed and muttered angrily under his breath. Naruto shrugged and slipped out from Gaara's embrace.

"I got to get back to HQ anyway," she said, "I'll see you later, Gaara."

A huge blast of air shot through the room and Naruto shot out of the window.

"I am so glad that I use paper-weights," murmured Gaara.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3,**

**Nothing to say here… I just decided to continue it. Just a filler basically which is leading up to the first real arc…**

**Jounin Exams!**

* * *

Omake

Over at the Runners Headquarters, the two rookies were playing some Shogi. Newbie 1 was currently losing to Rookie 2.

_Ding, ding!_

A bell chimed at the entrance.

"Oi, Newbies," called Lieutenant Naruto, "Get that door will you? I'm kind of busy in here."

Newbie 1 sighed as he stood up. Pretending to be irritated at having to leave his game, although secretly he was so relieved as he could not stand losing to Newbie 2, he went and opened the door.

Standing on the other side were the Sabaku Siblings.

"Can we see Naruto?" asked Temari.

"S-sure," stammered out Newbie 2, "C-come with us, please!"

The two rookies strode down the corridor desperately trying not to run.

As soon as they reached the kitchen door, they could handle it no longer.

Newbie 1 flung the door open and together the rookies bellowed a single name. "NARUTO-SEMPAI!"

The blonde launched the cup she had been cradling into the air in shock and hot liquid landed all over her and the kitchen.

Both the rookies froze as they watched hot chocolate drip from their Lieutenants hair.

Naruto slowly looked up and they jolted at the sight of the blood red eyes of Kyuubi.

"You have three seconds to start running."

They never ran as fast in their lives.


End file.
